dental case
by yankeegal13
Summary: Athena has to have her wisdom teeth removed in the middle of a busy court week.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning, this story is inspired by a story I read on ao3.**

It was a warm day at the agency. Apollo, Athena, Phoenix and Trucy were working hard in the office. After a few minutes, Apollo decided he wanted to try to go to Eldoons to get some lunch there and he asked if the other three wanted to get something to eat there, Athena said to Apollo, "no thank you, I got my lunch with me." Trucy then tried to see what Athena had for lunch and Athena asked Trucy, " Trucy, can you please not look in there there is nothing in there for you guys." Trucy decided to open Athenas lunchbox anyway and saw that she had a bowl of soup and some pudding and some yogurt. Phoenix than asked Athena, "Is there something wrong, all the food in there is soft food." Athena then said, "I've been having a bad toothache this past week and have been eating soft and easy to chew food until I went to the dentist." Trucy then asked, "Do you have an appointment set." Athena said to her, "yes I do, I have an appointment for this afternoon my dentist gave me permission to come in until my appointment." Apollo said to Athena, "If it's okay with you, do you want me to help you out at your appointment." Athena said to Apollo, "I don't mind if you want to help." Suddenly Athena started having some pain on her side and ears, Phoenix asked Athena, "are you ok, do you need something, are you in pain." Athena said to Phoenix, "do you have a pain reliever, my tooth hurts again." After the episode ended, Athena woke up on the couch and said, "I realized I have to leave for my appointment." Apollo said, "You want to ride on the back of my bike to your appointment." Athena said, "yes please." After that Apollo and Athena went out to get Athena to her dentist appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

after a brief bike ride, Athena got to her dentist office. Apollo asked Athena how she was doing. Athena said, "a little bit tired." Apollo said, "well we are at the office so you should try to stay awake until the appointment ends." Athena said, "that's fine with me." A few minutes later, an assistant called Athena, Apollo decided to come in to help out in case Athena needed help. The dentist decided to do a thorough exam first, when he was doing the exam, he saw the source of the problem. After the exam, Apollo and Athena were told to wait in the consultation room.

After a brief wait, the dentist and assistant said to the two, "after doing a thorough exam, we found out your wisdom teeth were overgrown, that must have been what was causing your toothache. I'm sorry, but you will need your wisdom teeth removed." Athena said," I had a feeling that was the case." Apollo said to Athena, Its okay, you'll be fine". The dentist then told Athena, due to the infection setting, I don't want to wait too long so I set the surgery for two mornings from now, do you have a preference on where to have it." Apollo stepped in and said, "Athena has sensitive hearing so she needs someplace quiet or a quiet room, can we do a hospital if there is one available." The dentist said, "Actually there is one hospital close to her that has a ward for dental surgery, ill contact them after the consultation ends." Athena said, "that is fine with me." After the consultation ended, Apollo called the office to let them know what was going on and decided to take Athena home to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours after her appointment, Athena was resting at her apartment when suddenly she heard a knock on her apartment door. When she heard the knock she said in a soft voice for the person to come in. On the other end of the door was Trucy and Apollo. Both of them asked how Athena was doing. Athena said, "I'm still very sore, I've never had it this bad before." Apollo said, "Listen both of us wanted to ask if you want us to spend the next two days with you so you don't feel alone before your surgery." Athena said, "That is okay, also where is Mr Wright." Apollo said, "he's out investigating for a case he's leading on tomorrow, so we opted to stay behind to keep you company." Athena said, "Thanks Apollo."

A few minutes later, Athena started getting a sharp toothache so Trucy got an ice pack to give Athena while Apollo went to the freezer to see if there was anything cold to give Athena, when he opened the freezer, he saw an unopened popsicle, so he took the popsicle to Athena while Trucy applied the ice pack. After a few minutes, Athenas toothache subsided. After the pain subsided, Athena said, "That was scary." Trucy said," it was wasn't it, I've never seen anyone in this much pain". Apollo asked, "how long has it been lasting, since you had it happen twice today." Athena said, "It started last Friday and has been ongoing for a few days. I only came in today so I could go to my appointment." Trucy asked, "Will it affect you taking any cases." Athena said to Trucy, "I'm not going to be taking any cases for a while, not until I recover from surgery, I'm having surgery in two days." Apollo then asked, "Since you will need someone to stay with you while recovering, have you given thought of who you plan to stay with while you recover." Athena said, "I was thinking of staying with Mr Wright until I'm recovered enough but if you two want to stay with me when I have the surgery I'm ok with it. Apollo said, "I don't know if both of us are possible, remember there are a few cases going on so we have to keep that in mind, but I can ask one of the guys in the other office to stay with you while we take the cases." Athena said, "That is fine with me, also I'm supposed to go to the doctor tomorrow for presurgery testing can you guys remind me." Trucy said, "That's fine with me."


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of Athenas surgery, she woke up really early, normally she would have taken her early morning jog at that time but today she did not even want to do that. She had been instructed to go to the hospital early for 8:30 surgery time so she woke up Trucy and let Apollo sleep in. A few minutes later, while Trucy was packing Athenas bag Apollo woke up, he asked Trucy why was he taking Athenas bag. Trucy said to Apollo, "Athena will be staying with me for a while to recuperate so she packed some stuff for about a week but we wanted to leave you here so you can take over the office in the meantime. Apollo said, "Thanks Trucy."

After packing her stuff and heading off to the hospital, Athena started to get a little nervous about her surgery. Trucy said, "You'll be okay Athena we are all here for you, even Daddy." A few minutes later, there was a knock on the hospital door, Athena said, "who is it." The person knocking then opened the door, on the other side was Simon, Athenas friend from when she was a child. Athena said, "Simon, is it you, what are you doing here." Simon said to Athena, "I found out about your situation yesterday during the investigation so I took the day off to stay with you." Athena said, "Thank you Simon, also thanks for taking the time out of your day to stay with me." Simon said to Athena, "It's no problem Athena, surgery in itself is nerve wrecking, especially oral surgery." Athena then said, "You are right about that."

Several minutes later, the doctor and the anesthesia team came into Athenas hospital room to run a few small tests before taking Athena into surgery. After doing a bunch of the tests, Athena was wheeled back into surgery, Trucy and Simon opted to wait in the waiting area to answer any calls that Athena would have answered in the meantime. One of the calls was from Apollo, Apollo asked if Athena was ok. Trucy said, "she is undergoing surgery at the moment we just wanted to wait in the waiting area to receive any calls that may come in for her." After answering a few phone calls, the doctor came in and told them Athenas surgery went very well, there were no complications but she was still asleep so we need you to talk softly, just then the doctor escorted Trucy and Simon back to Athenas hospital room.

Thirty minutes later, Athena finally woke up, Simon said to Athena, "guess who is finally awake, how are you feeling." Athena said, "I feel like I swallowed a roll of ductape. My mouth is so sore." Trucy laughed at what Athena just said and told Athena, "Athena, is ductape the best you could come up with." Athena said to Trucy, "Sorry about that". Simon then said to Athena, "You're probably still loopy, you just had your wisdom teeth removed so you probably will be loopy for a while, so we wanted to reassure you." Athena said, "So I guess my surgery went well." Just then, Athena tried to open her mouth wide and she realized she had some gauze, so she decided to use a note pad to ask for some water. Trucy then passed her the water jug provided in the room. Just then the doctor came in the room. The doctor said to Athena, "you are finally awake, how are you feeling." Trucy said to the doctor, "She made a joke about ductape earlier, is that normal." The doctor said, "Under anesthesia yes it is completely normal for people to say nonsensical stuff, in fact I had a patient a few weeks ago who said he felt like taking a dog to the car wash." Just then Athena started to cough slightly, so the doctor decided to check in her mouth and said, "Sorry ms cykes but the guaze is to prevent too much bleeding, and it's also important to be careful for at least a week and get plenty of rest in the meantime. I'll get in contact with your dentist to schedule a follow up then you will be free to check out." After another hour of observation, Athena finally checked out of the hospital and Trucy took Athena back with her.


	5. Chapter 5

It took several hours before Athena was well enough to pay attention to her surroundings following her wisdom teeth removal surgery. When she was able to pay attention to her surroundings, she noticed she was in a comfortable bed wearing comfortable pajamas, it was not her home however. Two days earlier, she told Trucy that she would spend her time recovering with her around so she could get any help she needed without worrying about work. When Athena woke up, she noticed that her boss was there. Phoenix said, "Hi Athena, I see you are finally awake, how are you feeling." Athena said, "I'm starting to feel a little bit better then I was all week, but I'm still a bit loopy." Phoenix said, "That's nice to hear." Athena said to Phoenix, "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys." Phoenix said, "It's no problem, it's the least I could do to help you guys out." Just as he said that, Trucy came in with a cup of milk with a straw for Athena. Athena said to Trucy, "You didn't have to do that, I just woke up a few minutes ago." Trucy said, "I understand but I wanted to make sure you were getting enough energy so I went to get some stuff for while you were staying over." Athena said, "Thank you Trucy but I'm sure I'll be okay, the doctor said to get enough rest as well as it will speed the recovery."

After a few minutes the doorbell rang, Trucy asked, "who is it". Trucy went to check the door to notice it was Apollo. Trucy asked Apollo, "how is everything at the office". Apollo said, "Its quite busy actually, enough cases to last a few days, In fact we may have to split some of the cases up." Phoenix said, "I don't mind splitting cases with you in the meantime just so Athena can have someone stay with her." Just then, Athena started getting a little bit restless. Apollo asked Athena, "are you okay Athena, do you need anything." Athena said, "I'm feeling a little sore right now, do you have something for the pain." Phoenix then remembered he had picked up Athenas medication earlier for this situation, so him and Apollo picked up Athenas medication and water and after taking the medication and water, Athena drifted back off to sleep and Apollo left to go back to the office.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Athena woke up early, her mouth was not as sore as yesterday and she thought she could talk a little more than yesterday, so she put on one of her bathrobes to go take a shower. After getting out of the shower, she got a call on her cell phone. On the other end was her boss Phoenix. Phoenix told Athena, " Apollo decided to stay behind while he was investigating a case so you had some company, is that okay with you." Athena said, "That is okay with me, take your time investigating ok." While Athena was waiting for Apollo, she tried brushing her teeth with fluoride but she had some difficulty, so she tried gargling the fluoride and the guaze from yesterday fell out.

A few minutes later Apollo appeared to help out Athena. Apollo asked, "Hey Athena how are you doing this morning." Athena said, "I'm doing a little better, the guaze in my mouth fell out before you got here." Apollo said, "oh the surgical gauze from your procedure, that's fine Athena, Trucy told me the doctor told her that it will happen so I'll let your dentist know". Athena said, "So the gauze falling out is supposed to happen, I didn't know that, I'm not as aware of what to expect as I've never had any procedures before this one." Apollo said, "So this was your first surgery, if I had known that I would have helped you through." Athena said, "It's not a problem. I just didn't think I would have a procedure during the busy time case wise and have to miss court for a week." Apollo then asked Athena, "where did you get the bathrobe from?" Athena said, "oh I had this bathrobe a while, an old friend of mine sews as a hobby she made me this bathrobe, everyone needs hobbies right, exercising just happens to be my hobby that explains how I get competitive in court because I exercise as a hobby." Apollo said, "Maybe when you've recovered enough we can go bike riding then, that explains why we are so similar because I'm always seen riding my bike, it helps me in more ways then you can imagine." Athena said, "Maybe the three of us can go ride bikes together."

A few minutes later, Athenas phone rang again, when Athena picked up the phone, she noticed Simon was calling her so she picked up her phone. Athena asked Simon how everything was going. Simon said to Athena, "Its been crazy today, they had so many case loads already and there are so many to take on." Athena said, "Apollo told me about it. Too bad I can't do anything about it." Simon then asked Athena, "How are you doing speaking of which, are you doing okay now, everyone misses you in the courthouse, even the judge." Athena said, "I'm starting to feel a little bit better now, the guaze fell out this morning so I'm able to start eating some things I've been hesitant on, everything I had yesterday had to be fed through a straw but now I can add more as tolerable." Simon asked, "do you want me to pick you up some lunch later." Athena said to Simon, "There is a soup restaurant near the courthouse that has some gazpacho can you pick me up some." Simon said to Athena, "I'll see what I can do."

After Athena got off the phone Apollo asked Athena, "Did you eat breakfast yet, you're probably hungry. Athena said, "I'm not as hungry at the moment but I should eat something to make sure I'm eating enough to aid in the recovery." Apollo went into the kitchen and made Athena some oatmeal to eat. A few minutes later, Athena was sitting up on the couch and ate her breakfast. Athena then said to Apollo, "Simon mentioned you guys have been busy with the cases, is everything ok in the office". Apollo said, "Its crazier then it seems, we have so many cases to look at in the next few days even an older case that has been on the back burner." Athena said, "I wish I was there but I have to take care of my health first, I'm not really well enough to go back yet, but I'll see how I feel later this week if I feel ok enough I might be taking a small case load as my health allows." Apollo said to Athena, "I wouldn't worry about going back so quickly, remember you just had dental surgery and it takes a while so give yourself some time to get back to normal first." Athena said, "sometimes I forget about that part of having any surgery, like I said, I've never had any because finding a surgeon who understood my needs was hard". Apollo said, "I got an idea, maybe in a few days if you are up to it, maybe I can take you to the park to get you some fresh air and get some lunch, is that okay with you." Athena said, "That sounds like a great idea." After the conversation, Mr Wright came back from investigating so Apollo went back to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

The first three days post-op Athena did not have the strength to do much out of bed except for get up to do morning routine stuff. By the fourth day after her surgery she was finally well enough to walk around the guest room more without her jaw bothering her. Later that day, Phoenix came home early and he brought Athena some lunch. Athena asked Phoenix, "How are the trials going." Phoenix said, "We had some interesting cases". Athena decided to sit up on the couch since she was well enough to sit up to eat which meant she could start chewing food more easily. Phoenix brought Athenas lunch in on a tray. Phoenix asked Athena, "Since you seem to be getting your strength back more quickly then expected, how would you like to try coming back to the office to do more office work while me and Apollo take care of the cases." Athena said, "That sounds like a good idea, I could probably be okay with doing officework while you guys take the cases." Phoenix said, "I'll let Apollo know you will be coming in tomorrow and the next day, Also I called your dentist to do a follow up post op visit. I want to make sure your dentist clears you before I let you back in the courts." Athena said to Phoenix, "When is my post op followup." Phoenix said, "You'll be going back on Thursday at 11:00 I'll try to find someone to get you there."

After finishing up her lunch, Athena realized she had some laundry to do, Trucy came in and told Athena, "Here let me take care of your laundry, I'll keep it seperate from our stuff so you can manage it more easily." Athena said to Trucy, "Thank you for taking care of it for me, I appreciate it." Trucy asked Athena, "What did daddy say to you earlier?" Athena said, "He said I was well enough to come into the office tomorrow and I'll be going to my dentist on Thursday." Trucy said to Athena, "I guess it means you may want to spend the time recovering at home doesn't it." Athena said, "Yes Trucy, I'm feeling well enough that I can start caring for myself, I just needed some care for a few days which is why I stayed with you guys but I will see you guys early tomorrow." Trucy said, "at least stay until your laundry is done then we can drop you off ok." Athena said, "That is fine with me." When Athenas laundry was finished, Mr Wright and Trucy dropped Athena off at her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

After Phoenix and Trucy returned Athena home to her apartment, she started to get back to a somewhat normal routine as she allowed herself, even though Athena was still recovering from surgery she still wanted to do some things on her own. After a few minutes she noticed a note on her kitchen table, it was a note from Simon. The contents of the note read.

Dear Athena,

Im happy to hear you were doing okay, after I heard about your surgery, I was trying to think of ways to make things easier for you while you were recuperating, so I did some chores around your apartment and I asked Mr Gavin to help me me get you groceries for when you arrived home so I bought you some cereal, milk, bread and some other stuff for you to enjoy in the meantime. I made several small and easy to make meals that you can enjoy while you are recuperating, and please let me know if you need anything. Sincerely, Simon.

After reading the note, Athena started to get hungry, so she cooked herself some of the scrambled eggs Simon made for her earlier. After eating dinner, Athena went off to take a nap.

The next morning, Athena woke up early, she ate breakfast early then decided to go to the office. She decided to carry a backpack with her that carried her lunch and all the other stuff she would need. When Athena got to the office, the door was opened by Apollo. Apollo said, "Athena we weren't expecting you back so soon, how are you feeling." Athena said, "I'm starting to feel a lot better, yesterday was one of my first days I felt well enough to come back." Athena asked Apollo, "What is in your backpack by the way." Athena said, "Just my lunch for today and my medication for later." Just then Phoenix came into the room with some paperwork from previous cases and leftover evidence.

Just then, Athena took Widget out and widget showed widget was displaying sadness. Phoenix said," Athena are you okay, your device turned color." Athena then looked at widget and realized Mr Wright was concerned". Widget said, "so sad." Apollo said, "Athena why are you feeling sad, is everything okay." Athena said, "Its probably because I had the unforeseen circumstance last week with my health and having you guys do all the trials." Apollo assured Athena, "Athena it's part of the job these things happen, it's not your fault if something happens with your health, same with the rest of us." Just then widget turned green again, so Apollo said, "That was not so bad was it."

After the conversation ended, Athena decided to eat her lunch, Apollo asked Athena, "What did you bring today, we have to check to make sure it's okay this time." Athena said, "Whatever you want to do." Phoenix checked to make sure Athena did not have anything she could choke on. When he saw the contents, he noticed a sandwich, a bottle of water and a small cup of fruit sliced up. Apollo said to Athena, "Its okay Athena, we just wanted to make sure there was nothing you would have any problems with there." Athena reassured Apollo, "Apollo, remember I got home last night and I had some meals already made so you don't have to worry, besides Simon left a note mentioning he helped make the meals and he knows me well enough to know what I need you can just calm down." Phoenix said to Athena, "It's okay if you are getting concerned but you have to remember even though both of us know you, you are still recovering so we want to make sure you are not just staying healthy but also staying safe." Athena then said, "Thanks boss, and I'm sorry for overreacting the way I did. Just then Apollo asked Athena, "If you are okay with it, maybe when you have to go back to your dentist for your postop checkup, I can assist you when we go to check how you are doing, i can get all your information ready for your appointment and I can let you stay at my place the night before is that good." Athena said, "That sounds okay with me." After the small talk was done, the three of them went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Two nights later, Athena slept over at Apollo's apartment, Apollo had invited her over so she could get to her dentist appointment. During the night, Apollo asked Athena, "Are you nervous about your appointment tomorrow." Athena said, "Slightly nervous yes, but since I showed signs of recovery early I do feel it will go okay, at least I can get the stitches out." Apollo asked Athena, "Do you remember when you realized something was wrong." Athena said, "I was in the middle of a court case and I kept asking for a break, I told the judge I was having mild toothaches that morning and running out may have happened if it got bad enough. Well Klavier was prosecuting that morning and he noticed I was running out of the courtroom every few minutes and he decided to put the trial on hold so I could get treatment. It was then I had to come clean to the judge about my toothache, I came clean to you the morning of my appointment." Apollo then said, "Thanks for coming clean to me about your toothaches when you did." Apollo told Athena, "That must be why you took the entire three days off to recover." Athena said, "I didn't want to take three days off but my toothaches were too bad to come in at the same time, I called my dentist right away to get a consult." Athena said, "I know the judge will probably let me defend now that I've received treatment, it was tough hearing from him to not come back until I recovered." Apollo said back, "well depending on how tomorrow goes you maybe in the courts the next day, did you offer to take any cases in the meantime." Athena said, "I saw two taking place the day after tomorrow, I asked Mr Wright to help the second one."

After the conversation ended, Apollo asked Athena, "what would you like to eat for dinner while you're here, you're probably anxious for some real food by now." Athena said, "I'm still not back to full diet yet, but i don't mind having some Chinese." Apollo then called the local Chinese place to place an order. Athena ordered some lo mein noodles with some egg drop soup, Apollo ordered sweet and sour chicken. After they finished dinner, Apollo said to Athena, "I'm sorry for bringing up the events of last week." Athena said, I wasn't bothered by it, remember you have always been like a big brother to me and Trucy, it's like you were truly our brother." Apollo then said to Athena, "It's not a problem, now let's get some sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow for your appointment." Athena said, "Thank you Apollo." After the conversation ended Apollo and Athena went to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Apollo called Mr Wright to let him know that both him and Athena would be coming in late that day so that he could get Athena to the dentist. Athena woke up early to take her morning jog then came back to find out Apollo was making breakfast. While the two ate breakfast, Apollo asked Athena, "You are probably slightly nervous to find out if you are cleared to go back to the courts yet, aren't you." Athena said, "I am slightly nervous since I told you about my incident last time, but I'm sure if I show the judge the note clearing me to go back the judge will be okay, I'm a quick healer so I think I'll be okay." Apollo asked Athena, "Do you know who is prosecuting tomorrow's trial yet in case you get cleared". Athena said, "From what I know I'm expecting Simon but Klavier is also a possibility, I need to say thank you to both of them later, I'll find out after my appointment which of the two is prosecuting."

After finishing up their breakfast, Apollo got all the paperwork he needed for Athenas appointment, the two left at quarter after 10 to get to Athenas dentist. After waiting for several minutes, Athena was called over the loud speaker. The assistant did a small exam to see how Athena was doing, the exam took about 10 minutes. Just then Athenas dentist came in to check how Athenas gums were doing. After the exam and the consult was done, Athenas dentist said, "After looking at the charts and based on overall health, you seem to be healing quite nicely, there is no sign of the infection from last week, do you guys want to see the charts." Apollo said, "Yes please." During the consult, Athena asked, "About last week when you were worried about an infection in the teeth, how far did it spread or did it not spread at all." Athenas dentist said, "I looked at last weeks charts, thankfully the infection only affected the four wisdom teeth and not any surrounding teeth or the gums so when they removed the teeth it also removed the infection." Apollo asked, "Does this mean Athena is cleared to go back to going to court again, she started back at the office last week but we were waiting for you to say something before bringing her back." Athenas dentist then said, "You are cleared to go back yes, as far as diet goes, just keep track of her diet for the next week, even though it's been a week since surgery there are some things that are hard to chew right now, the big concerns are nuts, chips, pretzels and candy, but she can eat most solid food now."

After the appointment ended, Apollo and Athena went back to the office to meet Athenas client for tomorrow's case, her client was surprised that Athena was back in action so soon. Athena said, "I just got cleared today so I'll be ready to defend you tomorrow."

The next day, Athena woke up early to get to the courthouse, she drove herself early to meet with her first client before the trial started when she got to the courthouse she saw Klavier was prosecuting the case. Klavier asked, "how are you doing Freulian, it's been a while." Athena said, "I'm doing quite well actually, I did have my wisdom teeth out and got cleared by my dentist yesterday, I wanted to thank both you and Simon for helping me out." Klavier said, "It's not a problem. I'll just let the judge know when the trial starts."

When the trial started, the judge said to Athena, "Ms Cykes, I see you are finally back, how are you doing." Athena said, "I've never been any better, thanks for asking." The trial was a lengthy one, it went on for two hours. After the trial ended, Klavier said to Athena, "how did you manage to outsmart my thinking this time. Athena said, "Its faith, faith in my client, faith to be able to turn things around, everything is connected to the truth."

After the first trial ended, Athena said goodbye to Klavier but not before thanking Klavier for all the support. After Athenas second trial of the day she decided to go back to the office and reflected on her last few weeks.


End file.
